Chocolate or Peppermint?
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Roxas needs help to find a gift for Axel. Too bad he called Sora and Demyx for help! Light Lemon, short but sweet! At least I hope it is. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts!!! They belong to Square-Enix!!!****So no suing me!!!**

**This story is for my friend Skylar I tried to make this as light as possible! But here's how it turned out! Hope you enjoy it girl!!!:D**

Sometimes Roxas had a feeling Axel was horny.

_Too_ horny.

But Roxas really didn't have a choice. He honestly didn't know what to give to Axel this Christmas! Except sex…

So he made a stupid mistake and called his twin brother Sora for help. Boy did he regret calling him now!

So now Roxas stands in a nice little store for adults, while his brother Sora picks out a nice little outfit for him so that he could dress up for Axel and one for himself so that he could dress up for Riku. Their friend Demyx was there with them also, picking out an outfit for himself as well so that he could dress up for his boyfriend Zexion.

"Sora, is this really necessary?," he asked as Sora picked up a Mrs. Claus costume and put it up against him. He knew his brother most likely didn't hear him. "SORA!!!"

His brother glared at him. "I heard you the first time you snot!," he shouted back, looking through Christmas costumes. "What do you think Demyx? Mrs. Claus, an elf, or a reindeer? I'm gonna get him a Santa hat for Axel, so no Santa!"

Demyx looked at the costumes, thinking really hard on the subject. Roxas thought a vein might pop out of his head if he kept thinking any longer. "An elf!," he finally shouted, making him and Sora jump in surprise. "Roxy would look cute as an elf, don't you think Sora?"

He saw his brother hold the elf costume against him again, then grinned evilly. "Oh yeah!," he said. "Axel is gonna love seeing him in this! Oh. My. GOODNESS!!!" He ran down the aisle, holding up a package that held a six-foot long stocking.

Roxas' eyes widened. "NO!!!," he yelled at his brother. "I'm _not_ gonna stuff myself in that stocking! So you can just put that away Sora!"

He heard Demyx squeal in delight behind him, running to Sora. "We should all get one!," he suggested. "We can be the treats in their stockings! Zexy will love it, I know he will!" He grabbed one and went back to where Roxas was, taking one of the costumes off the rack. "What do you think I should be Sora? Mrs. Claus or a reindeer?"

Roxas sighed, he couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation. "Demyx, you're not serious are you?," he asked him. "Does Zexion even have any fun doing this stuff with you?"

"It gets him horny," Demyx replied, smiling at a thought. "You should've seen him on Easter! I made him go an Easter egg hunt!" He started laughing, remembering how Zexion glared at him the whole time he was looking for all the chocolate eggs. But after finding out where the last egg was, Demyx knew he'd never do that again!

"What happened?," Sora asked. "What did Zexion do after the egg hunt?"

Demyx shook his head. "You don't wanna know!," he said hastily, blushing at the memory.

Sora and Roxas' eyes got wide. "You didn't?!," Sora squealed. "Did you…?"

He nodded his head, blushing a little bit more. "Yeah, but its good lubricant! Zexy got in the mood when he found out!"

Roxas shook his head in disgust, he would _never_ voluntarily do any of those things. But sadly enough, he was. He needed to get a gift for Axel and sadly, this was the only thing he could think of. Axel had always wanted to do a theme but Roxas had never agreed to. Now was Axel's chance. "Can we go now?!," he asked. "I honestly don't feel like hearing about your sexcapades with Zexion or Riku!"

But the two dumbasses were ignoring him. "I know it does right? I did the same thing with Riku on Valentine's Day!"

Roxas looked at his brother with wide eyes. "You shoved a chocolate up your-"

Sora's hands covered his mouth. "Don't say it out loud you airhead!," he said, he took his hands away. "Just shout my business why don't you?"

"You and Demy are talking about it like it's the freaking weather!," he countered. He saw Demyx holding a costume against Sora. "Demyx, stop looking at costumes! You know what? Screw this! I'll just have to look for a real gift for Axel! Have fun with your costumes!" He started walking off.

Sora grinned at Demyx, nodding towards Roxas. Demyx smiled, running to another aisle.

Before he knew it, Roxas was on the ground by a squealing Sora and his hands were bound by handcuffs behind him. "SORA, DEMYX!!!!," he shouted.

"This is for Axel, remember that!," Sora said smugly, as Demyx went to buy their purchases.

Axel walked in his apartment, seeing his friends Sora and Demyx there but no Roxas. "Hey guys," he greeted, looking around for Roxas. "Where's my Roxy?"

Sora and Demyx grinned at each other and started walking out the door. "Merry Christmas Axel!," they said in unison and walked out, closing the door.

Axel didn't know what to say, wondering why they were grinning. Ignoring them, he walked to his and Roxas' bedroom, seeing a six-foot stocking on their bed. "What the…?," he said as he walked to it. He pulled it down, seeing some blond hair. Pulling it down a little more, he saw Roxas looking at him, with a mouth gag and a small elf hat.

He took the mouth gag off, Roxas glared around as if looking for someone. "Where are those bastards?! I'm gonna kill them!," he yelled.

"Sora and Demyx did this to you?," he asked, seeing a piece of paper, a key to something, and a Santa hat on the bed next to the stocking.

_Hope you like what Santa stuffed in your stocking! And tell Roxas we're sorry for doing that to him!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_-Sora and Demyx_

Axel pulled the stocking completely off, eyes widening at what Roxas was wearing. He was wearing a sexy elf's costume, Axel smiled at this. Oh yeah, he would enjoy Sora and Demyx's gift for sure! He took the handcuffs off of Roxas and put the Santa hat on. "So my little elf, what do you say we enjoy this little theme?," he asked, putting the Santa hat on. He got and took Roxas with back to the living room.

Roxas watched him sit on the loveseat. "W-What do you mean?," he asked.

Axel didn't say anything. "Have you been doing your job my lovely elf?," he purred, enjoying the sight of Roxas as an elf. He was gonna enjoy this and milk for what it's worth.

The blond knew his boyfriend wasn't gonna let him get away now. So he decided, he'd go along and get all the enjoyment he could. He smiled sweetly at his pyromaniac boyfriend. "No Santa, I haven't been doing my job at the workshop," he answered, making himself look guilty.

"Tsk tsk, naughty little elf," Axel said. "And naughty elves must be punished…" He pulled Roxas' wrist and forced him to lie over his lap. Axel saw Roxas looking over his shoulder at him with wide eyes. "This elf costume looks really cute on you Roxy, we might have to do theme sex more often." His hand moved up Roxas' leg, reaching the hem of Roxas' elf skirt, then moved up to his hip. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you gonna do something or just sit there?!," Roxas shouted, hissing when Axel brought his hand down on his bottom. "Axel!"

"Why are you wearing a thong?," he asked, raising the skirt of the costume up, seeing a green lace thong on his boyfriend. "Oh Roxy! You're gonna make me have an accident!"

Roxas grinned at him. "Sora and Demyx did this, I was just gonna buy you a Snuggie after Sora and Demy kept talking about their sexcapades and wanted to buy that damn six-foot long stocking. They handcuffed me and stuffed me in there when I tried walking out of the store."

Axel grinned and laid them both on the carpeted floor next to the lit Christmas tree. He began smothering kisses all over Roxas face and nipping his way down to his neck. The elf costume was cute and all, but it had to go! He ripped the thing off of his real 'treat'.

"Thank you!," Roxas shouted, taking the elf hat off. "I was getting annoyed with that thing!" He gasped when Axel bit hard at his stomach. "Axel!"

He bit at his stomach again. "Naughty elf, Santa must punish you for not doing your job," he purred, kissing around the green lace thong that Sora and Demyx oh so kindly put on. "I'll have to thank Sora and Demyx for doing this, it's a really great gift."

Roxas blushed, watching as Axel molested him. Well, he wanted this to be Axel's gift in the first place so now he'd just have to suck his pride and let Axel have his fun. He felt Axel rip the lacy abomination of his hips, feeling Axel's mouth over him now. His back arched, he grabbed onto the red hair, thrusting his hips up. "Axel…"

Axel pulled away, making the blond whimper. "Don't call Axel, call me Santa," he said, grinning evilly.

"NO!!!," he shouted. "I will NOT call you Santa! Just hurry up!"

The redheaded devil shrugged nonchalantly. "Then you can finish yourself off."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Axel!"

"What?"

Roxas wanted to cry out of frustration. "Please Axel? I need you!"

"Only if you call me Santa," he said, taking his clothes off. "Do you wanna ride my sleigh tonight?"

Roxas pulled him roughly down, mashing their lips together, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist and grinded their hips together. He pulled away, seeing the smirking devil above him. "Fucking yes Santa! I wanna ride your sleigh tonight! Just screw me Axel!"

"Oh my little elf! That's all you had to say!," he said, pulling a red and blue candy cane off the Christmas tree and taking the wrapper off. He stuck it in Roxas' mouth. "Suck."

Roxas looked at him confused for a second, then started sucking on it. He felt Axel's mouth move over his erection again, his hands moving over his bottom and gave each cheek a firm squeeze. "Mmm, you taste so sweet Roxy," he said, taking a nice long lick while squeezing his bottom harder, earning a yelp from the boy.

He licked and sucked on him, making the blond squirm and thrust his lithe, slim hips up to his mouth. Axel looked at him, seeing Roxas suck on the candy and move his hips. He loved when his Roxas got like this.

"Give me the candy," he ordered. Roxas glared at him then handed the treat over.

"Axel, what are you-EEEP!" He couldn't finish his sentence, feeling something go inside him. Looking down, he saw Axel thrust the candy cane inside him all the way to the curve. For some reason, Sora and Demyx's conversation from earlier went through his head. At least it did until Axel started thrusting the candy in and out of him, he felt his hips move against it. He knew Axel was enjoying this, fucking him senseless with a damn candy cane! This was something he wasn't gonna live down, that's for sure.

"Like getting fucked by a candy Roxy," he said teasingly. He watched his boyfriend squirm and move against the candy cane. His own body started getting hard at the sight.

All he could see was stars as the candy cane hit his sweet spot over and over, just when he thought he'd come the candy cane was pulled out. He glared at him. "Axel!," he shouted, hissing again when Axel slapped his bottom again.

"What are you supposed to call me Roxy?," he asked, giving Roxas' bottom a nice squeeze so that the blond squealed.

"Santa!," he shouted, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Wanna take that ride now?," he asked, switching their positions so that Roxas was straddling him.

Slowly, he lowered him down, feeling Roxas' muscles tighten around as he went lower. Once he was fully in, he moved his hands over his hips and made him move. Roxas gasp, moving his hips faster as Axel began thrusting into him. He could've sworn the smell of peppermint got stronger with each thrust or maybe that was him. But he was slightly thankful Axel screwed him with the candy cane, he'd have to tell Sora and Demyx about it later. Candy canes make awesome lube!

He felt Axel thrusts became harder and rougher, hitting his sweet spot dead on, his hips moved faster, crying out from the pleasure. "Oh Axel!"

Axel stopped. "Wrong name my little elf."

He nearly smacked him, but Axel thrust into him slowly, making him lose his train of thought. "Santa! Harder Santa!" Oh how he was gonna hate himself for this later, but now he was enjoying this! He moved his hips faster in time with the rough thrusts, needing release. "Santa! SANTA!!!"

Axel moved faster, knowing his little elf was close. "Oh fuck Roxas!" The muscles were tightening more and more around him, making his release closer. He switched their positions again so that he could have more control. Roxas gasped, moving his hips up.

"Harder Santa!," he cried out, pumping his own body in time with their hard lovemaking. The scent of peppermint and sweat permeated his senses, making him more delirious than he already was.

Before either of them knew it, Roxas screamed as he released on their stomachs. Axel couldn't fight back after feeling the muscles around him quiver and tighten around him, and he released inside him. He laid on top of Roxas, who was struggling to catch his breath, they stayed like for a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?," Axel asked looking up at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas Axel," he said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Roxy, my little elf," he said, kissing him. He saw Roxas look at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Roxas smiled at him sweetly. "Well, Sora and Demyx told me about something…wanna try chocolate instead of a candy cane?," he asked sweetly.

Axel's eyes widen in surprise, shocked that Roxas would even suggest something like that! But he wasn't about to pass this up! "What brought this up?," he asked.

"I wanna know what's better, chocolate or peppermint?," he said, seeing the lustful gleam in Axel's eyes.

"Wait here!," he said, running to the kitchen to get some chocolate. Poor Roxas, he got what he wanted, just _way _more than he bargained for!

But at least he gave Axel his gift and his question was answered, and Axel got what he wanted!

* * *

So yeah, here's a little Christmas fluff! Hope all of you enjoyed it!

Skylar , I know you told me as light as possible but yeah here's the result!

You heard the conversation between me and Axel!

Axel: I still don't think I'm as horny as you make me out to be!

Me: *raises eyebrow* Oh really…? Roxas!

Roxas:*heads pops out of the corner* Yes Violet?

Axel: Roxy!!!!XD*glomps Roxas and takes him to the bedroom and shuts the door*

Me: …**O.O**… And he says he isn't horny!XD

So yeah, I know this is short but I hope all you like it!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
